L'Amour Courtois
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. 1220, Inglaterra. Isabella Swan, dama de compañía de Esme de Clare, se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, el escudero Edward Cullen. Todos Humanos. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: **L'Amour Courtois

**Autor/res.: **chels926 (traducido por Bells Masen Cullen)

**Número de Palabras.: **8997

**link al perfil del contest: **http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2353736 / Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **El OS no es mío. Lo ha escrito chels926, yo solo lo he traducido y tengo su permiso para participar en el concurso con él.

* * *

Caminó por el corredor rápidamente, las suelas de sus zapatos de cuero hacían un mínimo ruido en el suelo de piedra debajo de ella. Girándose para mirar detrás de ella, vio que nadie estaba mirando y abrió rápidamente la puerta de madera en forma de arco para entrar en su aposento. Se suponía que debía estar en el parque con sus compañeras damas de compañía, practicando el tiro con arco, pero se escapó después de escuchar algunas noticias desalentadoras.

"He oído a Lord de Clare hablando antes con James," susurró la pequeña Alice a su hermana mayor, Rosalie, mientras las tres salían de sus lecciones de punto de cruz bajo la supervisión de su Lady. "Mencionó que después de que Edward sea nombrado, tendrá que irse a Jerusalen. Yo-" dejó de hablar cuando vio a Isabella mirándola con curiosidad.

Alice, la más joven de las tres chicas bajo la tutela de Lord y Lady de Clare, con trece años, le tenía cariño a Isabella, pero sabía su cercana amistad con el guapo escudero, Edward Cullen. Alice no quería que Isabella se enterara de su atracción secreta por el chico siete años mayor que ella, y se negaba a hablar de él si Isabella estaba cerca.

Isabella, sin embargo, había oído lo suficiente para que su corazón empezara a latir acelerado por la idea de que su mejor amigo se uniera a las Cruzadas en el Este, luchando por Tierra Santa. Una vez que se hubo encerrado en su pequeño y frío aposento, se sentó en el pequeño colchón relleno de paja en el suelo, inclinando su cabeza contra la fría y húmeda pared de piedra.

Isabella Marie Swan era una chica fuerte y sensata de dieciocho años. Su padre, Charles Swan, Conde de Westchester, la había enviado al estado de sus Padrinos a la edad de siete años para que le dieran la educación social normal que se esperaba de chicas de nacimiento noble. Su madre, Renata Swan, de soltera Candiano, era de una familia noble veneciana. A su padre y a su madre les concertaron un matrimonio por conexiones de comercio, pero a Isabella le gustaba creer que ellos se habían amado. Nunca podría estar completamente segura, ya que su madre murió rápidamente después de dar a luz a Isabella. Solo el bebé Isabella y la comadrona estuvieron presentes en su muerte, sus últimas palabras fueron para nombrar a su hija como a su propia madre.

Isabella había crecido sin que le gustara su nombre. Muchas otras niñas que había conocido durante su infancia se habían burlado de su nombre extranjero, y ella había deseado desesperadamente que le hubieran puesto un nombre anglosajón normal como Anne o Mary en su lugar.

La primera vez que llegó a la mansión del estado de Carlisle y Esme de Clare, había estado ansiosa por ver en qué se convertiría su mundo. Sin una figura materna en su vida además de una niñera, se había encariñado rápidamente con Lady de Clare, disfrutando su tiempo con su Madrina. Ella estaba a cargo de la educación de Isabella y le había enseñado a Isabella como hacer correctamente una reverencia, como montar a caballo, como coser, como arreglar perfectamente el pelo de su Lady, y otras muchas actividades que se esperaba que las damas supieran cuando alcanzaran la edad casadera – los doce años.

Una tarde de verano, al comienzo de su llegada, Isabella había escapado del gran e imponente castillo y había salido corriendo a los jardines, deleitándose en el calor que ella apenas conocía en el frío país del norte. Con su simple muñeca de trapo en una mano y la falda de su vestido en la otra, corrió a través de algunos árboles que daban mucha sombra hasta que paró de repente, escuchando un "¡Aha!" a través de un montón de arbustos verdes a su izquierda. Caminando ahora lentamente, se acercó hasta que hubo un claro en el que pudo ver la causa de su interrupción. Un niño con el pelo color bronce de nueve años estaba de espaldas a ella, atacando el abedul blanco con su espada de madera de juguete. Era un chico delgado, con una túnica verde y calzas grises con zapatos negros, pero era bastante alto para su edad.

El chico debió de ver el vestido blanco de Isabella de reojo, porque se dio la vuelta de repente y bajó la espada de madera, haciéndole una reverencia a la pequeña chica. Isabella inclinó su cabeza e hizo una reverencia como respuesta, esperando que Lady de Clare aprobara su recién aprendida técnica.

"Por favor, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre?" preguntó Isabella con su pequeña voz, encontrando el valor dentro de ella para hablarle al chico mayor con la espada de madera.

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen," respondió el chico, levantando la vista y mirándola a los ojos. Ella supo desde la distancia que sus ojos eran de un vibrante tono de verde, haciendo juego con la túnica esmeralda que llevaba puesta. "Soy paje con Lord y Lady de Clare. ¿Y vos?"

"Mi nombre es Isabella Swan," contestó la chica. "Estoy bajo la tutela de Lord y Lady de Clare." Bajó la vista a sus zapatos hechos jirones otra vez y luego redirigió sus ojos a Edward. "¿Qué es un paje?"

"Asisto a un caballero," le informó Edward. "Limpio, sirvo, hago lo que se me pide y aprendo a luchar. En cinco años, seré escudero y cuando cumpla veintiuno, también me convertiré en caballero." El chico sacó pecho orgulloso mientras le contaba a Isabella el camino de su futura carrera.

"¿Para eso es la espada?" preguntó Isabella. "¿Para practicar?"

El chico miró hacia el castillo fugazmente antes de volverse a la chica. "No tengo permitido estar solo en el parque, y dudo que vos lo tengáis tampoco," comentó Edward. Isabella sabía que esto no era muy correcto. Incluso a la mera edad de siete años, ya le habían dicho que tenía que haber un acompañante siempre presente cuando ella fuera a estar en la presencia de un hombre que no era de la familia. Ella miró al castillo, esperando que ni Lady de Clare ni ninguna de las damas fuera a buscarla. No estaba muy segura de cual sería el castigo, pero no estaba dispuesta a saberlo.

"No se lo diré a nadie," le dijo a Edward. "¿Puedo jugar con vos?" Miró la espada de madera con envidia infantil. Su muñeca de trapo, Anne, no se veía ni de cerca tan divertida con el arma de juguete que el chico tenía en la mano.

El chico se vio sorprendido por un momento. En casa, él tenía una hermana pequeña, pero a los seis años cuando él se había ido, ella solo estaba interesada en muñecas. Su interacción con el sexo femenino había estado limitada hasta el momento, solo con Lady de Clare que le hablaba a veces con su amable voz.

"Sí," decidió Edward tras pensarlo un momento. Practicar con un árbol no era muy satisfactorio, y estaría bien tener compañía cercana a su edad con quien practicar. Solo había otro chico a cargo de su caballero, Jasper, pero el ya era escudero a la edad de dieciocho.

Isabella rompió una fina rama del árbol más bajo que estaba a su lado y la sostuvo en el aire, esperando que fuera suficiente. Era larga y delgada, muy diferente de la gruesa espada de madera que Edward tenía en sus manos. Tirando su muñeca de trapo a la hierba verde a su lado, dio un paso más cerca de Edward y extendió el palo como si fuera una larga espada de metal con un mango de oro lustrado. Retó a Edward al duelo y lucharon cuidadosamente mientras Edward se aseguraba de que la espada de madera solo tocaba el palo y no su pequeño cuerpecito.

Ahí empezó su amistad. Se escapaban a menudo por las tardes si podían, encontrándose detrás de los arbustos donde se vieron por primera vez. Hablaban sobre sus familias, lo que querían hacer en el futuro, los cotilleos que habían oído durante sus años dentro de las paredes del castillo. Disfrutaban la compañía del otro inmensamente, especialmente desde que esas veces en que los dos podían escaparse eran raras. Cada vez que se veían el uno al otro en público, como durante la cena o antes de la misa, tenían una conversación educada, pero intentaban esconder tan bien como podían su floreciente amistad.

Cuando Isabella cumplió los once años, recibió una carta de su padre, un suceso muy raro. Ella la había llevado a su lugar secreto y le leyó la carta a Edward tan bien como pudo con lagrimas en sus grandes ojos marrones.

"Voy a casarme con un hombre viejo," se quejó, deteniendo los sollozos. El hombre, Lord Henry Westwick, solo tenía veinticinco años de edad pero, para Isabella, era ciertamente viejo. La carta anotaba que ahora ella estaba comprometida y que se casaría cuando cumpliera trece años, y luego se mudaría del estado de los de Clare al de Sir Westwick.

Edward consoló a Isabella, asegurándole que Westwick probablemente sería un buen hombre y que nunca le faltaría nada – comida, ropa, cobijo. Por dentro, sin embargo, despreció instantáneamente al hombre que ahora estaba comprometido con Isabella. Él no solo sabía que Isabella no quería casarse todavía, pero también deseaba ser él quien estuviera comprometido con la pequeña chica morena con el nombre hermoso y los grandes ojos marrones. Eso, sin embargo, deseaba que se quedara como un secreto. Un secreto que guardaría durante años.

Isabella y Edward esperaron durante los siguientes dos años, ninguno deseando la llegada del trece cumpleaños de Isabella al final del verano. Pasaron juntos tanto tiempo como pudieron, escapándose al pueblo para ver al herrero hacer o arreglar la armadura del caballero y al riachuelo más cercano en los cálidos días del verano para refrescarse y ver a los peces nadar cerca de sus tobillos.

El cielo había intercedido y respondido sus oraciones, pensó Edward cuando Isabella recibió otra carta de su padre solo unos meses antes de su cumpleaños.

"Dice que Lord Westwick tiene que ir al extranjero," le dijo Isabella a Edward con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. "¡Dice que no tengo que casarme hasta que él vuelva, y Lord Westwick le dijo a mi padre que va a estar fuera durante unos años!"

Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Edward, abrazándole fuertemente. A pesar de su amistad de seis años, esto nunca había ocurrido antes. Habría sido calificado como muy inapropiado para todos los que ellos conocían, pero, dejando volar la cautela, Edward devolvió el abrazo feliz, sintiendo por primera vez su cuerpo que estaba creciendo contra el suyo.

Lord y Lady de Clare habían empezado a encargarse de otras dos chicas para cuando Isabella había terminado su educación. Primero Rosalie Hale, seguida por su hermana pequeña, Alice Hale, un año más tarde. Isabella y Rosalie no se llevaban bien la mayoría de las veces que estaban juntas. Rosalie también se había reído del nombre de Isabella y, como Isabella ya había aceptado su herencia en ese momento, le susurró algo a Rosalie que la joven chica se tomó como una ofensa. Sonriendo satisfecha para sí misma, Isabella juró que nunca dejaría que Rosalie le molestara de nuevo. Las dos chicas se ignoraban la una a la otra la mayoría del tiempo pero, cuando Alice llegó un año más tarde, hizo que su educación juntas fuera más fácil solo con estar presente. La habladora joven llenaba cualquier largo silencio con su risa y sencilla conversación.

Cinco años más tarde, Lord Westwick todavía no había vuelto del extranjero. Aunque su educación había terminado hacía años, Isabella optó por quedarse con los de Clare, permaneciendo como la dama de compañía de Lady de Clare hasta su próxima boda. Rosalie estaba en el último año de su educación e iba a casarse con un conde irlandés en unos meses. A Alice le quedaban dos años más y estaba prometida con un caballero que había sido previamente escudero para Lord y Lady de Clare cuando Isabella llegó.

El alto y desgarbado chico que se había enamorado perdidamente de Isabella en su juventud, ahora había crecido convirtiéndose en un guapo y cortés hombre. Ahora tenía veinte años y quedaban varios meses para cumplir veintiuno y ser nombrado un auténtico caballero, su sueño desde que era un chico pequeño cuando su padre le habló de su propio título de caballero. Su entrenamiento para el nombramiento se había convertido en intensivo últimamente, con torneos de práctica y lecciones de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero, como el caballero que él estaba sirviendo se había quedado en el estado para proteger el condado y la familia, Edward todavía no había visto nada de acción de ninguna batalla. Probablemente, esto le habría molestado profundamente si no hubiera significado que nunca tuvo que preocuparse sobre dejar el estado y a Isabella detrás. Pero, a pesar de su seguridad hasta el momento, sabía que pronto llegaría el momento en que se marcharía permanentemente. Habían llegado recientemente al oeste de Inglaterra noticias de los intentos hechos por las armadas cruzadas organizadas por el Papa para recuperar Jerusalen y que ahora buscaban derrotar al sultán del Cairo para conseguir su fin. Edward sabía lo que tenía por delante, y sabía que solo el tiempo que le quedaba como escudero de un caballero inactivo era lo único que le mantenía en este país.

- . - . - . - . -

Isabella se sentó en su aposento con su cabeza contra la pared, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. Sabía que Edward podía no quedarse para siempre y que se marcharía una vez que fuera nombrado caballero, pero había estado en negación sobre que él se fuera para luchar en una guerra que también podía ser al otro lado del mundo.

Sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en sus aposentos. Rosalie o Alice seguramente se darían cuenta de su desaparición eventualmente, y no quería que la encontraran en tal estado. Cogió la pequeña flor blanca que tenía en el pelo, idéntica a la que Edward había puesto en su pelo antes ese verano.

Isabella suspiró y se volvió a poner de pie, alisándose la tela rosa de su vestido y tocando el moño en su nuca para asegurarse de que su pelo estaba arreglado todavía. Dejó su pequeño aposento y bajó rápidamente la pequeña escalera y salió de la casa a los jardines. Rosalie y Alice ya estaban golpeando las dianas con sus arcos y flechas, e Isabella cogió el que había dejado a un lado y se unió a ellas, sacando una flecha, alineándola con el arco y lanzándola a la distancia.

No era una gran sorpresa para Isabella que ella y Edward tuvieran que separarse eventualmente. Era algo que siempre estuvo en el horizonte. Ella nunca supo cuando volvería Lord Westwick y se casaría, y Edward nunca supo cuando su caballero sería llamado para servir y se requeriría que le acompañara. La peor parte, sin embargo, era saber que nunca podrían mantener su amistad tras dejar la tierra de los de Clare. Después de todo, sería una mujer casada y tendría su propia mansión que cuidar y sus propias chicas algún día que acoger y sus propios hijos que aguantar y criar. Edward estaría en la batalla o en torneos de esos terribles deportes de justa. Con suerte, pensó Isabella, podría encontrar a una dama que amar y casarse. No quería que él corriera con el mismo destino que ella de un matrimonio concertado.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su Lady se acercó. Isabela, Rosalie y Alice dejaron sus arcos y flechas a un lado e hicieron una reverencia antes de levantar sus ojos para mirar la amable y maternal cara de Lady de Clare. Recientemente madre de dos hijos, Esme de Clare veía a estas tres chicas casi como sus propias hijas que nunca sobrevivieron. Isabella era su ahijada. Ella había sido amiga de su madre hace muchos años cuando Renata se mudó a Inglaterra, y le dio lástima que Isabella hubiera perdido a su madre siendo tan pequeña. Sin embargo, no era poco común que las madres murieran al dar a luz. Uno de los sacrificios que deberíamos estar dispuestos a hacer, pensó Esme para sí misma mientras veía sus cargas en su hermosa juventud. Desafortunadamente para ella, ella había tenido que sacrificar muchos de sus propios hijos que habían muerto poco después de nacer cuando Esme era más joven. María Madre de Dios, déjales sobrevivir, rezaba cada día durante la misa matutina, pensando en sus dos hijos que todavía no tenían ni cinco años de vida.

"Tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo dentro de poco," les dijo Lady de Clare a las chicas. "¿Os gustaría uniros a mí?"

Rosalie y Alice respondieron con un "Sí, mi' Lady," pero Isabella tenía asuntos urgentes que atender que no tenían que ver con Lady de Clare eligiendo telas para sus nuevos vestidos. Ella nunca se había arriesgado tanto para ver a Edward, y no estaba completamente segura de si se lo permitirían, pero Isabella pensó que al menos tenía que intentarlo.

"Lady de Clare," dijo Isabella con una reverencia. "Por favor, ¿me permitiríais volver al castillo? Le dije a Charles que jugaría con él a esta hora y, en realidad, no me siento muy bien." Vio como Rosalie y Alice le mandaban furtivamente miradas inquisitivas, pero se quedaron en silencio, las tres chicas esperaron la respuesta de Lady de Clare.

La noble Lady frunció el ceño, pero solo fue por preocupación por la salud de Isabella. Sentirse enfermo solo estaba un par de pasos atrás de una muerte repentina, pensó Esme, y su madre nunca me perdonaría si la muerte le llegaba a tan temprana edad. "Por supuesto, debéis descansar," contestó Esme amablemente. "¿Debería llamar al boticario?"

Isabella sacudió la cabeza vehementemente. "No hay necesidad de eso, os lo aseguro, mi' Lady. Esto es solo un mero dolor de cabeza," le dijo. "Debería pasar en poco tiempo." Puso una pequeña sonrisa en su blanca cara, esperando mostrarle que no estaba cerca de la muerte. Isabella hizo una reverencia y, una vez que las tres damas empezaron a alejarse hacia el pueblo, ella empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el castillo.

En lugar de entrar por la gran puerta de madera, corrió al otro lado de la mansión y cruzó el prado, yendo hacia el establo. La alta hierba verde, hacía cosquillas en sus brazos desnudos mientras corría por ella, levantándose la larga falda de los pies. Si Edward no estaba en el establo con los caballos, entonces probablemente estaría en el herrero. Y si no estaba allí, Isabella no estaba segura de dónde más mirar.

Afortunadamente, rodeó el establo y vio a Edward encima de un gran caballo blanco con su desgastada armadura de metal. El caballero, Sir John Farthough, también estaba sobre un semental negro, blandiendo una espada hacia Edward. Isabella paró en la esquina, no queriendo desvelar su presencia en medio de una práctica. Se inclinó contra la valla de madera del viejo establo, viendo al escudero y al caballero batirse en duelo, sus espadas chocaban, haciendo un sonido que era terrible a los oídos de Isabella.

Tras unos minutos más, Sir John vio a la dama que los estaba mirando sin acompañamiento. Bajó su espada y le dijo algo a Edward que Isabella no pudo oír. Sir John desmontó al gran caballo mientras Isabella se enderezaba y empezaba a hacer una reverencia. Él le hizo una reverencia a Isabella antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse mientras Edward desmontaba su propio caballo y se quitaba el casco de metal de la cabeza, sacudiendo su despeinado pelo bronce. Sonrió cuando vio a Isabella y, tras hacerle una rápida reverencia por el bien de la cortesía, se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué os trae por el establo a esta hora?" le preguntó. "Creí que íbamos a encontrarnos en el parque mañana por la noche."

Isabella miró al lugar por el que Sir John había desaparecido. "¿Mencionará nuestro encuentro?" preguntó, no queriendo que ser pillada sola con Edward por alguna de las mujeres de la casa.

"John me ha dicho que él nunca lo diría," contestó Edward. "Confío en él."

"Entonces, he venido a veros porque he oído algunas noticias," le dijo Isabella. "He oído que seréis enviado a Jerusalen una vez que seáis nombrado caballero. ¿Habéis oído algo sobre ello?" Ella se veía preocupada, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos al sol de la tarde.

Edward asintió lentamente. "Lo he oído," contestó. "Sin embargo, era de esperar. Seré un caballero, y los caballeros van a las batallas frecuentemente. Ciertamente, ¿no estáis sorprendida por este anuncio?"

Isabella bajó la vista a los pies de su armadura, sintiéndose bastante tonta. Ella llevaba horas preguntándose lo mismo. Siempre había sabido que pasaría. Siempre había una guerra, ya fuera con los países del Este o con España o con los Normandos. Esperar que Edward se quedara en Inglaterra, especialmente al oeste del país, era cómico.

"No estoy sorprendida," contestó Isabella un momento después, volviendo a mirar a la hermosa cara de Edward. "Pero, a la vez, sí estoy sorprendida. No puedo explicarlo. Cuando no se conocía el futuro, era más sencillo de manejar, supongo."

"Y ahora que hay planes concretos, cualquier esperanza e incertidumbre se ha ido," comentó Edward, terminando los pensamientos de Isabella. Edward había pensado lo mismo.

"He oído hablar de las batallas en el Este," dijo Isabella. "Han durado cientos de años y todavía no hemos recuperado Tierra Santa. Muchos han muerto. Temo que tal vez sea una causa perdida. No quiero que muráis por nada."

"Esto no es una causa perdida," contestó Edward con fortaleza. "Estamos protegiendo nuestra fe, Isabella. No debemos permitir que el Islam venza." Paró ahí, sabiendo como se sentía Isabella sobre las guerras. Por muy devota católica que fuera, nunca había entendido porqué una guerra convencería a las personas de que el Cristianismo era la elección correcta, y Edward no tenía ganas de empezar otra larga discusión entre ellos.

"No he venido aquí a discutir," le dijo Isabella a Edward, dejando el tema. Ella tampoco quería discutir con Edward. Ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar. "¿Estamos a salvo aquí? ¿O deberíamos dirigirnos al parque?"

"Deberíamos estar a salvo aquí. ¿Os gustaría montar conmigo?" preguntó Edward, señalando al caballo que tenía detrás. "¿Tenéis tiempo?"

Isabella pensó en Lady de Clare y sus asuntos en el pueblo. "Una vuelta corta," decidió. "Y a través del bosque, para que no nos vean." Miró hacia el gran bosque oscuro delante de ella. Sus grandes árboles solían asustarla de niña, pero ella y Edward habían descubierto que era un lugar excelente para desaparecer cuando lo necesitaban.

Con su espada todavía a su lado y su armadura todavía en su lugar, Edward ayudó a Isabella a subir al caballo blanco, el mismo que ella siempre montaba cada vez que montaban juntos. Todavía era grande para Isabella, pero era más pequeño que el semental negro que montaba el caballero. Una vez que Isabella estuvo a salvo encima del caballo, con su falda cayendo a un lado y mostrando un poco de su pierna, Edward volvió al caballo negro, acariciando suavemente su nariz antes de montarle con la ayuda de una valla cercana.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó Edward a Isabella mientras ella le veía montar el caballo y tirar de las riendas. Edward había dejado su casco al lado del establo, así que ella podía ver los rasgos de su perfecta cara al sol, su pelo bronce se veía más claro y el sudor en su frente brillaba con la luz del sol.

Sin responder, Isabella hundió su talón en el costado del caballo, haciéndole galopar hacia adelante hacia el oscuro bosque. Edward se quedó detrás de ella antes de acelerar y montar a su lado. Isabella se deleitó con la sensación del viento en su cara, refrescando su cuerpo del calor del verano. Algo de su largo y oscuro pelo escapó de su moño, volando detrás de ella mientras hacía que el caballo galopara más rápido hasta que llegaron al borde del bosque y fueron más lento. Los dos caballos pasaron trotando por los grandes árboles, encontrando un camino ligeramente desgastado de sus anteriores viajes al bosque. El follaje bloqueaba casi toda la luz del sol, haciéndolo, no solo más oscuro como si fuera de noche, sino también más frío, de manera que a Isabella se le puso la piel de gallina en sus desnudos brazos con el aire frío.

Los caballos fueron más lento cuando el bosque se hizo más espeso y, antes de que pudieran entrar demasiado en el bosque, Isabella y Edward tiraron de las riendas, parando los caballos.

"John estará en un torneo de justa en dos semanas," comentó Edward mientras los dos estaban sentados encima de sus caballos, mirándose. "He oído que tal vez Lord de Clare nos acompañe. ¿Vendrán también las damas?"

"Si Lord de Clare va, estoy segura de que Lady de Clare querrá acompañarle. Si es así, os veré allí. Aunque no participaréis en la justa, imagino," dijo Isabella, esperando que no fuera cierto. Ella había visto los torneos, con sus largas lanzas puntiagudas que tiraban a los hombres de sus caballos y podían herirles de gravedad. Pero no creía poder soportar ver a Edward expuesto a ese peligro.

"No," contestó Edward. "Solo le asistiré. Un día, sin embargo, participaré en un torneo de justa y, con suerte, ganaré."

"Yo también lo espero," comentó Isabella. "Perder en ese deporte no es una buena perspectiva."

"¿Por qué habéis venido a verme hoy, Isabella?" le preguntó, mirando a sus grandes e inocentes ojos marrones.

"Os lo he dicho," contestó tercamente. "Estaba preocupada."

"Pero, ¿por qué estáis preocupada?" preguntó él, exasperado. Para Edward, su preocupación era satisfactoria para su ego, pero él nunca la entendió. Ella nunca había se había mostrado interesada en él además de como amigo y, probablemente, era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba comprometida con otro. Pero le molestaba preocuparse tan profundamente por una mujer que nunca podría tener para él. ¿Por qué le torturaba preocupándose por él incluso más?

"Sois mi amigo," contestó Isabella. "Hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y, cuando os vayáis, será el final. Os extrañaré con todo mi corazón, ya que nunca tendré un amigo tan bueno como vos."

Edward suspiró y sacudió suavemente su cabeza. "Esto siempre iba a terminar, Isabella. Nunca hubo manera de que nuestra amistad continuara después de este momento," le dijo. "Rezo a la Santa María porque haya alguna manera, ya que os amo, pero vos estáis comprometida con otro. Nunca seréis mía, ni yo vuestro." Dejó de hablar, dándose cuenta de que acababa de decirle a Isabella sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Sin embargo, era necesario decirlo, pensó para sí mismo. Ella tenía que saberlo eventualmente.

Isabella se quedó sentada en el caballo, impresionada en silencio. Edward nunca había confesado ningún otro sentimiento por ella más que platónico. Ella siempre había presumido que él se sentía por ella de la misma forma que ella se sentía por él. Eran mejores amigos, después de todo. Confidentes, compañeros de juego de la infancia. Ciertamente, él no podía amarla como había dicho. Como Edward había mencionado, ella estaba comprometida con otro. ¿Por qué él la amaría siendo ese el caso?

"No entiendo," le dijo Isabella a Edward tras un par de minutos de silencio.

"Siempre os he amado desde que rompisteis la rama de un árbol y fingisteis que era una espada," le dijo Edward, manteniendo su mirada sin vergüenza. "Pasó un tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta, pero siempre os he amado. Sé que estáis comprometida, pero eso no ha cesado mis sentimientos por vos."

Isabella podía sentir las lágrimas picar detrás de sus ojos, pero intentó hacerlas desaparecer parpadeando. No sabía que responder. ¿Qué podía decir? Ella nunca había pensado en Edward de otra manera que como un amigo. ¿O lo había hecho? Isabella se sentía confundida y completamente sin palabras.

Mirando una vez más a los ojos de Edward, suspiró. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba marcharse. "Os veré en el parque mañana," le dijo Isabella a Edward, no queriendo que él creyera que una falta de respuesta por su parte era el final de su amistad. Lo esperaba, al menos. Sin otra mirada o palabra, hundió su talón en el costado del caballo blanco y el caballo galopó fuera del bosque, dejando a Edward detrás.

Isabella corrió con el caballo blanco de vuelta al establo, las lágrimas caían en cascada por los dos lados de su cara mientras volaba por el verde paisaje. No podía creer lo que había oído. Edward la amaba. Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo la amaba, y mucho más que como un amigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Tiró rápidamente de las riendas, parando el caballo y bajando expertamente. Recordando atar al caballo a la valla antes de irse, corrió de vuelta al castillo, atravesó el campo y la gran puerta de madera e hierro que protegería la mansión si hubiera un asedio.

Isabella no sabía si Lady de Clare, Rosalie y Alice habían vuelto o no del pueblo pero, como se suponía que estaba enferma, volvió a su pequeño aposento y llamó a la sirvienta para que encendiera las antorchas en la, de otra manera oscura, habitación sin ventanas. Una vez sola, luchó por desabrochar su vestido y finalmente deslizó la larga tela en el suelo. En su ropa interior, se tumbó sobre el colchón de paja, mirando al techo de piedra.

Edward. Si él la había amado tanto tiempo, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora para decírselo? Habían sido amigos durante once años y no hubo una sola palabra sobre ello. ¿Era tan tonta que había estado completamente ciega sobre sus intenciones? ¿Había alguna señal en los años pasados que Isabella simplemente no notó?

Absorta en sus pensamientos, ciertamente le dio dolor de cabeza. Estaba aplicando presión en su frente cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta antes de que Lady de Clare entrara. Como no podía hacer una reverencia estando tumbada, Isabella intentó inclinar su cabeza a su Lady antes de mirar a los amables ojos azules de Esme.

"¿Cómo os sentís, Isabella?" preguntó Esme, tomando asiento en la rudimentaria silla de madera que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. "Hemos extrañado vuestra compañía antes."

"Lo siento, mi' Lady," se disculpó Isabella. "Todavía me duele la cabeza, pero siento que estaré bien pronto."

"Me alegro," contestó Lady de Clare. "Por favor, ¿os ha molestado algo recientemente? ¿Necesitáis hablar? Sé que no sois muy cercana a Rosalie o Alice. No es una sorpresa, ya que sois mucho mayor que ellas, pero si necesitáis una amiga, sabed que estoy aquí."

Isabella sonrió apreciativamente, pero no sentía que debiera compartir sus preocupaciones y pensamientos con Lady de Clare. Se habían hecho bastante cercanas, casi como madre e hija, en los pasados once años, pero Isabella todavía creía que había una línea que no podía ser cruzada. Todavía no estaba tan desesperada.

"No, mi' Lady," le dijo. "Solo me siento mal físicamente. Gracias."

"Todavía espero que os unáis a nosotros para la cena esta noche," declaró Esme, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a la pobre chica en la cama. "He comprado seda verde y roja hoy. ¿Qué color preferís para vuestro nuevo vestido?"

"Verde," decidió Isabella mientras se giraba para estar tumbada de lado. "Y estaré presente para la cena, mi' Lady."

"Mejoraos, Isabella," le dijo Esme a la chica simplemente antes de abrir la puerta de madera y cerrarla detrás de ella.

Isabella escuchó los pasos de Esme haciendo eco por el pasillo y estaba segura de que ya no iba a volver a tener apetito. Tendría que ver a Edward en la cena, y no tenía ni idea de como él reaccionaría a su anterior reacción en el bosque. ¿La ignoraría? ¿Haría más declaraciones de amor y afecto? ¿La odiaría por no poder devolver automáticamente ese afecto?

Isabella sabía que no quería perder a su mejor amigo. Edward era cerca a todo lo que ella tenía. Ella solo había visto a su padre una vez en esos once años bajo la tutela de Lord y Lady de Clare. Rosalie y Alice, aunque normalmente eran agradables con Isabella, no tenían amistad en el corazón de Isabella. Su criada, Eliza, era una chica dulce pero tonta a la que le gustaba cotillear. Isabella tenía un prometido, pero no había visto ni una vez a Lord Henry Westwick, el hombre que había sido enviado a las Cruzadas en el Este poco antes de que tuvieran que casarse hace cinco años. Lord Carlisle de Clare, su Padrino, aunque era amable, también era distante y nunca había sido la figura paterna que a Isabella le faltó en su educación. Isabella solo tenía a Esme, que era como una madre para ella, y a Edward, su mejor amigo, con quién podía contar.

Isabella se quedó un tiempo tumbada en su cama, esperando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, pero con todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, desapareció solo después de conseguir sumirse en un pacífico sueño. Aún así, no pareció haber durado mucho antes de que Eliza, su criada, entrara en la habitación y despertara a Isabella.

"Mi' Lady me ha pedido que vea si todavía iréis a la cena," le dijo a Isabella. "¿Cómo os sentís?"

"Mucho mejor, gracias," contestó Isabella, todavía adormilada por su corta siesta.

Eliza ayudó a Isabella a volver a ponerse su vestido rosa y le ayudó a volver a recogerse los mechones de pelo que se habían salido del peinado de antes. Isabella dejó su aposento y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón en donde se cenaba. Cuando se aproximaba al arco, Rosalie y Alice la interceptaron.

"¿Realmente estáis enferma?" preguntó Alice preocupada.

Rosalie sonrió con arrogancia. "Difícilmente," le comentó a su hermana. "Simplemente oyó que Edward será enviado a las Cruzadas y ha estado enferma de preocupación toda la tarde."

Los ojos de Isabella se ensancharon con sorpresa. Rosalie no tenía forma de conocer esa información. Ciertamente, ella no era tan obvia con sus sentimientos.

"Es obvio, Isabella," continuó Rosalie. "Todos hemos sabido durante años que vosotros dos estáis enamorados. Personalmente, no me sorprendería si ya os hubierais metido en la cama con él."

"¡Rosalie!" Isabella reprendió a la chica cuatro años menor que ella en voz baja mientras se acercaban al salón. "Eso ha sido muy inapropiado. No queréis que hable con Lady de Clare sobre la falta de modestia de vuestra parte. Tal vez os obligaría a escuchar más las lecturas diarias del Padre Tom de la Biblia. Sé que es vuestra parte favorita de la misa," continuó Isabella sarcásticamente.

Rosalie miró furiosa a Isabella. "Mis disculpas," dijo en voz baja. "No quería ofender."

Cada una de las tres chicas metió sus manos en la pileta de agua que estaba en el arco para lavar sus manos y entraron en el gran salón. Grandes tapices y candelabros con velas estaban alineados en las paredes de piedra. La gran mesa de madera estaba colocada en el centro de la gran habitación abovedada con largos bancos a cada lado. A los finales de la mesa, estaban las sillas de Lord y Lady de Clare. Había velas a lo largo de la mesa, para dar luz en la oscura habitación mientras había platos llenos de comida – pan, queso y pato. Un par de cálices de vino caliente también estaban a lo largo de la mesa para ser compartidos. Toda la casa se había reunido para la cena como era la costumbre. James el mayordomo, los caballeros, los escuderos, los pajes, las criadas, el capellán, los otros sirvientes, Rosalie, Alice e Isabella, Lord y Lady de Clare y sus dos jóvenes hijos, Charles y Thomas. Todos compartían la comida.

Isabella vio a Edward al otro lado de la habitación hablando con un escudero más joven llamado William. Estaba de espaldas a ella, cosa por la que Isabella estuvo agradecida. No estaría preparada si él se acercara a ella por cualquier razón.

Lord y Lady de Clare entraron juntos en la habitación y entonces todos procedieron a ocupar sus lugares a la mesa. Isabella se sentó hacia el final de la mesa cerca de Lady de Clare, Rosalie y Alice frente a ella y Charles y Thomas a su lado. Todavía de pie, Isabella miró furtivamente a Edward, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa en el otro final con los otros hombres. Estaba mirando abajo a la mesa con arrugas de preocupación en su frente.

"Recemos," anunció el capellán, Padre Tom. Isabella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, intentando mantener sus pensamientos en Dios y lejos de Edward. "Benedic, Domine, nos et haec Tua dona, quae de Tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Per Christum, Dominum nostrum. Amen." Isabella hizo la señal de la cruz en la parte superior de su cuerpo y después de que Lord y Lady de Clare tomaran sus asientos en la mesa, el resto les siguió.

Isabella pasó los siguientes minutos hablando con el niño de cuatro años que tenía a la derecha pero, una vez que recibió su ración de comida, miró una vez más hacia Edward y, esta vez, él la miró. Edward todavía tenía que determinar como interpretar la reacción de Isabella a la declaración de amor que le había hecho ese día en el bosque. Sabía que la había sorprendido y que no podía esperar sentimientos recíprocos de parte de ella pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía esperanza. Sobre todo, sin embargo, no quería que lo que había ocurrido arruinara su amistad. Le sonrió débilmente a Isabella en señal de que no estaba ofendido por su reacción, que era entendible que ella no se sintiera de la misma manera. Estaba aliviado cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente, pero luego ella bajó sus ojos rápidamente al plato. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Edward decidió comer y cogió la carne de pato con sus dedos, todo el tiempo preguntándose si había cometido un error al decírselo.

Mientras comía, Isabella siguió pensando en los sentimientos que Edward le había declarado. Sin embargo, le volvió a dar dolor de cabeza. Tenía que sacar a Edward de sus pensamientos, determinó. Al menos por el resto de la noche. Era la única manera en que estaría bien en ese momento. Pensaría en lo que necesitaba decirle mañana antes de su reunió en el parque.

A pesar de su determinación, Edward apareció en los pensamientos de Isabella antes de que el amanecer del día siguiente llegara. De hecho, Edward apareció en la mayoría de sus sueños esa noche. Isabella estaba acostumbrada a que Edward estuviera en algunos de sus sueños; después de todo, él era su mejor amigo. Pero, ciertamente, no estaba acostumbrada a tener sueños románticos con Edward.

Isabella se despertó antes del amanecer, sorprendida por lo que su subconsciente le había mostrado durante su sueño. Volvió a pensar en el sueño, guardándolo en su memoria para no olvidarlo instantáneamente. Sabía que no sería apropiado quedarse pensando en ese tipo de sueños pero, recordando como se sintió durante el sueño, quería poder recordarlo más tarde.

En el sueño, Isabella y Edward estaban entrando en el bosque con sus caballos justo como habían hecho el día anterior. Era un cálido día de verano, pero se habían formado nubes negras en el cielo, amenazando con liberar un diluvio sobre ellos. El estruendo de un trueno pudo oírse en la distancia e Isabella miró de vuelta a la mansión, sabiendo que no debería estar con Edward en los montes. A pesar de esto, instó al caballo a que fuera hacia delante incluso más rápido, poniéndose al nivel de Edward, que estaba delante de ella en una simple túnica y mallas, su pelo volaba con el viento.

Entraron en el bosque y pararon cuando determinaron que estaban lo suficiente mente lejos como para desaparecer de la vista del castillo y sus alrededores. Edward bajó de un salto del semental negro y extendió sus brazos para ayudar a Isabella a bajar de su caballo. Ella lanzó una pierna sobre el caballo y saltó a los brazos de Edward, con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. Edward se aseguró de atar los caballos a una rama cercana antes de volver a Isabella. Caminó hacia ella y ella caminó hacia atrás lentamente hasta dar con el tronco de un árbol cercano, que la detuvo mientras Edward se aproximaba hasta estar justo frente a ella, la cara de ella a meras pulgadas del cuello de él mientras ella le miraba.

Edward levantó sus manos para ahuecarlas dulcemente el la cara de Isabella antes de inclinar su cabeza para presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Isabella abrió ligeramente sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras una mano iba al cuello de Edward para acercale mientras que la otra mano estabilizaba su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol mientras se ponía de puntillas. Tras un minuto de dulces besos, empezaron a hacerse más voraces. Edward estiró su mano detrás de Isabella y quitó la red de su pelo, permitiendo que sus largas ondas cayeran por su espalda y pecho.

En ese momento, sonó un trueno y la lluvia empezó a caer salvajemente del cielo. Isabella se alejó y miró al cielo, apenas pudiendo ver las nubes negras a través del denso follaje que tenía encima. Sin embargo, Edward nunca dejó de besarla, moviéndose a su mandíbula y bajando por su cuello. Isabella cerró los ojos de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y levantándose con la ayuda de él, las faldas de su vestido se levantaron mientras sus muslos descansaban en las caderas de Edward.

Las manos de Edward pasaron por el cuerpo de ella, a través de su estrecha cintura hasta sus piernas levantadas y su pecho. Isabella podía sentir su cuerpo persuadiéndola de seguir adelante pero, por alguna razón, Edward paró. La ayudó a volver a ponerse sobre sus pies y le sonrió cariñosamente. Ella le miró con hambre y adoración.

"Habéis vuelto a mí," jadeó ella, las gotas de lluvia todavía caían por su cara, "justo como prometisteis."

"Por supuesto," contestó Edward. "Mi amor, nunca os dejaré de nuevo."

"¡Oh, Edward, yo también os amo!" exclamó Isabella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Edward y abrazándole. Ella le amaba y había esperado demasiado tiempo antes de decírselo finalmente. Ahora, él era suyo y ella nunca le dejaría ir.

Y con otro trueno, la escena desapareció completamente, dejando a una despierta Isabella de vuelta en su propio aposento una vez más. El sueño se había sentido muy real y confundió sus sentimientos por Edward incluso más. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado ayer por la mañana si amaba a Edward como algo más que un amigo, ella habría dicho absolutamente que no. Pero entre las confesiones de ayer y los sueños de la noche pasada, Isabella ya no podía estar tan segura.

La puerta se abrió y Eliza entró con una vela encendida, colocándola en el candelabro que estaba al lado de la puerta. "Oh, ya estáis despierta," comentó, sorprendida porque Isabella ya se hubiera levantado antes de ser despertada a la salida del sol. "¿Os sentís bien esta mañana?"

"Sí," contestó Isabella. "Simplemente he tenido un sueño muy extraño."

"Tal vez era una visión de Dios," observó Eliza, mientras buscaba en el baúl de Isabella.

"Tal vez," comentó Isabella insegura. Si había sido una visión de Dios, ella todavía no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer con ello. ¿Significaba que realmente amaba a Edward? ¿Significaba que ella y Edward iban a ir a coquetear a los bosques pronto? Y, ¿qué significaba que él había vuelto a ella? ¿Dónde había ido?

"Ahora, ¿qué vestido os gustaría llevar hoy?" siguió Eliza.

Normalmente, Isabella no se preocupaba por lo que se iba a poner cada día. Todos sus vestidos eran casi iguales – largos vestidos de brocado o seda que llegaban al suelo, mangas de campana que terminaban en la muñeca, un ancho cuello redondo y una cinta que podía atarse alrededor de la cintura. Tenía un vestido con un ribete de piel de comadreja, pero ese lo guardaba solo para ocasiones muy especiales. De cualquier manera, esta mañana, tenía un vestido específico en mente.

"El brocado azul oscuro," le dijo a Eliza, volviendo a pensar en su sueño en el que llevaba el mismo vestido.

Eliza ayudó a Isabella a meterse en el vestido y colocó su pelo en una red en su nuca. Tras vestirse y lavarse la cara y las manos con un paño húmedo, Isabella y Eliza dejaron el aposento y juntas fueron al cuarto de Lord y Lady de Clare, donde se les unieron Rosalie y Alice, y otra criada. Una vez aseguradas de que su Lady estaba atendida para ponerse su vestido, siguieron hasta el gran salón donde sería servido un desayuno de pan y vino.

Edward llegó al salón después de ella y, antes de que la casa se acercara a la mesa para compartir el escaso desayuno, se acercó a Isabella, inclinándose por la cintura frente a ella. Isabella correspondió con una reverencia y una inclinación de su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban calientes mientras le miraba. Edward se veía un poco diferente para ella ahora que había soñado con él presionándola contra un árbol y bañándola en besos.

"¿Estáis bien?" le preguntó en voz baja. "He oído que no os sentíais bien ayer."

Isabella sonrió. "Solo lo dije para poder encontrarme con vos por la tarde," explicó. "Estoy bien."

"Y, ¿por dónde se pondrá el sol esta noche?" preguntó Edward. Era su código para preguntar si se encontrarían o no en el parque para estar solos. Si el sol se ponía por el oeste, se verían como estaba planeado. Si se ponía por el este, no podía ser hecho.

"Por el oeste, por supuesto," contestó Isabella. Miró a su izquierda y vio que todos estaban a punto de sentarse para desayunar. "Por favor, perdona," murmuró con otra rápida reverencia antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa.

Tras el corto desayuno, fueron a la capilla para la misa matutina. Mientras el capellán les dirigía a través de las oraciones y cantos en latín, Isabella le rezó a María, preguntando si su sueño era, de hecho, una visión. En su sueño, ¿había vuelto Edward a salvo de las Cruzadas? Pero, no había garantías de que Edward volvería de las Cruzadas vivo, imagina ya volver a ella.

Tal vez, en su lugar, era una advertencia, pensó. Si esperaba a que Edward se fuera antes de darse cuenta de que le amaba, cosa de la que todavía no estaba segura, las oportunidades de que su sueño realmente ocurra en la vida real eran muy pocas. Si él iba a morir, no habría manera de que lo supiera nunca. Tenía que ver si amaba o no a Edward antes de que él se marchara, estaba segura de ello. Era la única manera segura.

Pero estáis comprometida, dijo una pequeña voz dentro de ella, recordándole el matrimonio concertado que ella tanto despreciaba. Pero eso no significa que no pueda amar a Edward, pensó.

"Deo Gratias," respondió en voz alta cuando la misa terminó, santiguándose antes de ponerse de pie. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward mirar hacia ella e inclinar su cabeza ligeramente en señal de reconocimiento antes de marcharse con el resto de los escuderos y caballeros.

Durante el resto del día, Isabella no pudo evitar reproducir el sueño una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Lo recordó mientras enseñaba el alfabeto a los jóvenes pajes, mientras trabajaba en el bordado de su vestido de seda verde, mientras comía la gran comida de cuatro platos a mediodía, mientras caminaba por el parque con Rosalie y Alice. Cada vez, los detalles se hacían más y más claros. Si no eran del sueño en sí mismo, entonces eran de su propia imaginación que llenaba los detalles. Recordó las gotas de lluvia en la frente de Edward, el color rosado de sus labios, la penetrante mirada de sus ojos en ella, la sensación de sus manos por su cuerpo. Y, lo más importante, recordó los sentimientos en su corazón y su confesión de amor hacia él.

Isabella había sido pillada en numerosas ocasiones por las dos chicas y Esme por no prestar atención a sus alrededores. "¿Estáis segura de que os sentís bien?" preguntó Esme preocupada cuando Isabella paró completamente sus movimientos y miró a las nubes durante su práctica de caza por la tarde. Estaba actuando de forma extraña últimamente, pensó Esme preocupada.

"Sí, mi' Lady," contestó Isabella, saliendo de golpe de sus pensamientos. "Estoy bien." En realidad le estaba empezando a molestar que todos parecieran pensar que estaba enferma. Debía ser la consecuencia por mentir ayer, pensó sombríamente.

La cena pasó más o menos como lo hizo la noche anterior pero, esta vez, en lugar de quedarse en el gran salón después y jugar a juegos y escuchar a los trovadores, Isabella se escapó, saliendo por la gran puerta del castillo y cruzando los terrenos hasta el parque.

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en la que el sol apenas acababa de empezar a hundirse en el horizonte. Fue hacia los arbustos, el primer lugar en que se vieron Edward e Isabella hace once años, y se tumbó en la hierba, mirando al cielo que se oscurecía y esperando. Tendría que esperar unos minutos más por Edward. Ya era lo suficientemente sospechoso que los dos se ausentaran del gran salón a esta hora, como para marcharse a la vez, eso habría sido inexcusable.

"Me alegro de que el sol se ponga por el oeste," finalmente escuchó la voz de Edward sobre ella, y ella inclinó la cabeza más hacia atrás para verle aproximarse. Él se sentó en el hierba a su lado e Isabella se levantó apoyándose en sus codos para verle más claramente.

"Siempre se pone por el oeste," bromeó ella, pasando sus dedos por la verde hierba. "Edward, he pensado en lo que me dijisteis ayer en el bosque."

La sonrisa de Edward cayó involuntariamente. "Isabella, no tengo derecho a esperar nada de vos," le dijo. "Es cierto que os amo, pero sé que no sacaré nada de ello."

"Por favor, dejadme continuar," reprendió Isabella dulcemente. "He pensado en ello toda la noche y todo el día y, ciertamente, me sorprendió ayer. Nunca antes he pensado en vos de esa manera, de una forma romántica. Pero al mismo tiempo, os amo como mi mejor amigo pero, tal vez esto es algo más. No tengo experiencia en el amor. No sé nada más de ello que lo que he oído y leído." Bajó sus ojos a su regazo solo momentáneamente antes de volver a mirar a Edward. "Edward, tal vez os amo como vos me amáis a mí. Simplemente no estoy segura."

"¿Tenéis alguna idea de como lo determinaréis?" preguntó Edward con cautela. Él estaba sorprendido de que Isabella no repudiara directamente su afecto. Aunque se lo merecía; él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Ella era una dama comprometida, pero su corazón no podía ser evitado. Pero, al decir Isabella que tal vez le amaba, él sabía que necesitaba una respuesta ya fuera por un lado o por otro.

Isabella sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. "Me gustaría intentar algo," le dijo ella, sentándose frente a él. "Solo... quédate quieto." Isabella nunca había besado a nadie hasta ese momento de su vida, y la verdad es que estaba nerviosa. Su única experiencia venía de poemas románticos, historias que había oído contar a Rosalie, y su sueño.

Se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su cara a la de él lentamente, sus ojos todavía miraban fijamente los de él. Paró cuando su nariz tocó la suya. Podía sentir su cálido aliento y el calor de su cuerpo. Podía oler su distintivo olor mezclado con el olor del aire de la tarde. Por su parte, Edward se quedó quieto como Isabella deseaba, esperando el inminente momento con anticipación. Había querido besar a Isabella durante años pero, por miedo a deshonrarla, se había resistido. Ahora, era ella la que quería besarle.

Finalmente, Isabella cerró la distancia, presionando sus suaves y llenos labios contra los de Edward. Ella cerró los ojos, enfocando su atención solo en las terminaciones nerviosas de sus labios. Experimentando, movió sus labios justo antes de que Edward empezara a mover los suyos. La sensación era mejor que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera podido imaginar. Incluso con su sueño, había estado queriendo las sensaciones reales que sentía, no solo en sus labios, sino por todo su cuerpo. Era mágico.

Ella se alejó tras unos segundos más del puro placer que acompañó al beso con Edward. Abrió los ojos, mirando a Edward. Esta vez, estaba segura de que él era una persona completamente diferente. Edward ya no era el chico que era su mejor amigo; era un hombre, un hombre del que estaba enamorada.

* * *

_Benedic, Domine, nos et haec Tua dona, quae de Tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Per Christum, Dominum nostrum. Amen: _Béndicenos, Señor, y a tus dones, que de tu grandeza hemos tomado. Por Cristo, nuestro Señor. Amén.

_Deo Gratias:_ Doy Gracias.

Perdonad si no está bien traducido, hace mucho que no traduzco nada tan largo del latín.

Perdonad también los errores que haya. Tengo permiso para traducir este OS desde hace mucho tiempo y como tenía que estudiar lo he ido traduciendo a ratos, lo he terminado hace un poco y, aunque lo he revisado, aún pueden quedar errores.

Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el sábado en la actualización de A Semester in the Smoke y ya queda menos para que termine los exámenes y pueda traducir God Love Her.

-Bells, :)


End file.
